Sendark
}} Sendark is a demon that appears in Might and Magic: The Sea of Mist. He lives in the Sea of Mist and is the current leader of the Demero, a floating city-island that is inhabited by pirates and necromancers and crewed by zombies. Sendark is described as a tall, thin demon with coal-blue skin and pointed ears. He has glowing yellow eyes and long, white hair. He is an extremely ambitious and dangerous demon, and eagerly uses treachery to achieve his goals. Biography Sendark always tried to increase his own power. Whenever he was looking for more troops, he would send his forces to raid Tamaska, bringing back the dead to join his crew. Sendark had many servants, two of which were Maven and Clavis. Maven was a small creature with a cat's body, wings, and dead child's face, and sometimes acted as a scout for him. Clavis had been a knight sworn to the dark gods, and when he died, Sendark raised him, making sure that he kept all his skills and mental abilities. Soronne At one point, Sendark began to work for Necros. Maven expressed surprise at this, pointing out that it was out of character for the demon to serve others, but Sendark told her that, as always, he was actually working for himself. "It just so happens that our plans overlap with the dark lord's." Necros was fighting against the great dragons and wanted to increase his power, so he altered the course of the Sea of Mist and wanted Sendark to take the Magistracy of Soronne. Since the great dragons had created the Six Shards, Necros thought there would be many sources of power there to draw from. Sendark believed that if he handed the towers over to Necros, he would be one step closer to godhood himself - which would allow him to finally face Necros as an equal, rather than as a lackey. Sendark made contact with Fahd Mandel and Commander Lenik, the seconds-in-command of two of the Magistracy's six towers. They were dissatisfied with their inability to climb to the rank of Magistrate, so they agreed to sell him information. The two traitors also planned to drain the power of a magic fountain beneath the Magistracy while the city's guards were busy battling Sendark's zombies. One dark night, Sendark's zombies swarmed into Soronne. At first, they pushed back the guards and ravaged the city, but the defenders managed to organize a resistance, and the zombies were driven back to the Demero. Praz-El, a young warrior who studied at the Magistracy, was instrumental in this - according to Clavis, Praz had single-handedly destroyed almost half his forces. However, the zombies managed to bring back the bodies of their slain enemies, which included the minotaur warrior Palomar, the goblin thief Rifflin, and Magistrate Bo, a great mage who was the leader of Eldrar's Tower. All of them were raised to serve Sendark. After the initial strike failed to take the city, Sendark started to siege Soronne. Meanwhile, he sent Clavis to the Isle of the Dead, where Mandel and Lenik had gone after draining the magic fountain. The death knight approached the two traitors, claiming that Sendark was worried for their safetey, and wanted to set up patrols around the island. Mandel knew that Clavis and his soldiers had actually been sent there to spy on them, but with his new power, he no longer feared either Clavis or Sendark, so he allowed it. Praz-El Sendark learned that a group of heroes, including Praz-El, were pursuing Lenik and Mandel to the island. Seeing potential in Praz's combat skills, Sendark told Clavis to kill and raise him. First, they sent a swarm of undead ospreys to slay the heroes. When that failed, one of Clavis' patrolling ships attempted to board them. A powerful magic tremor killed the zombies and tore their ship to pieces, so Sendark contacted Clavis to learn what had happened. To Sendark's shock, the death knight told him that a single warrior had been responsible - Praz. Sendark also learned that Bo had been Praz's foster father, and asked the zombie about his son. When Sendark learned that Praz might have divine blood in his veins, and that he had been raised and trained by a demon, Sendark's head began to spin. He realized that Praz was probably Daria's son, and that someone like that could be incredibly useful for his plans. He told Clavis and the others not to kill the heroes - instead, they would give them all the help they needed. "Help them find the secret way into the mountain. Offer whatever assistance they need and let them take care of the commanders for us. But I do not want that warrior harmed. Do you understand?" With the aid of Clavis, Praz and the other heroes found the magic fountain floating above a great abyss in a large cavern. Mandel and Lenik had already begun to drain the fountain. Praz managed to destroy the gem at the center of the fountain, causing it to fall in the chasm below. He jumped to safety, but the two traitors were too slow. However, as the fountain was on its way down, Sendark used his powers to transport them both away. On the cusp of their arriving godhood, they were full of power, and Sendark kept them preserved in a tank of magical seawater. Unable to move, Lenik pleaded with him to release them, while Mandel could only cackle madly. As a demon, Sendark could never have taken the fountain's power for himself, but now that it was contained, he could search for a way to transfer it to himself. When he used his magic to contact Daria, she reminded him that the last time they met, she promised to kill him if she ever saw him again. He told her that he had found Praz-El, and was going to find out why he had been hidden and who his father was. "And then, who knows, maybe, just maybe, you'll want to be friends again..." He then ended the conversation before she could answer. Category:The Sea of Mist characters